The Boy and The Bee
by CaffrinLuvsDHMIS
Summary: Shrignold decides to show Manny where his 'love juices' are made, and then explore his 'tunnel of love'. This was split into two parts on Tumblr, but I thought I'd combine them for here. This is definitely a smutfic.


"B-But...why do I have to be naked?"

Manny sat in front of the butterfly, his blue overalls had been removed and tossed to the side.  
>Shrignold looked down at his small but erect cock. "Oh, well...I just want to show you where 'love juice' comes from...!" He flew down lower and placed a hand on the stubby yet firm penis. "It comes from right <em>here<em>; your 'love handle'."  
>"M-my 'love handle'?" Manny shuddered a bit. "What's that?"<p>

Shrignold looked up at the yellow puppet child and grinned. "It's the spout where your love juice comes from."Manny was about to ask what exactly 'love juice' was, but a new feeling ran through his body before he could even open his mouth. The butterfly's hand was now rubbing his member up and down, and Manny felt a jolt of pleasure all over him."A-ahh...I feel all _tingly_...," he moaned.

Shrignold began to stroke his cock with both hands, a little faster than before. "That's _love_ filling up your body, my child!"  
>He smirked as he heard Manny's moans and gasps - he was getting close. Shrignold felt his own cock emerge from his lower abdomen and he moved his hands up and down Manny's shaft, and Manny's moans grew louder.<p>

"A-_ahh...!_ I...I feel something weird inside me...!"Shrignold kissed the tip of his penis briefly as he continued to stroke. "That's your love juice flowing into your love handle - it's ready to spill out!"

Manny shuddered, his knees started to feel weak, and the tingly sensation was getting stronger...he just couldn't take it anymore. With one last gasp, he came all over Shrignold's face, the sticky white liquid dripping onto his chest and some drips landing into his mouth and tongue.  
><em>'Quite an amount for such a small child,'<em> Shrignold thought as he wiped some of Manny's cum off his face,_ 'He must be __**overflowing**__ with love!'_

"My, your love juices taste _wonderful_...!" Shrignold flew back up in front of Manny's face. "Care to try some of mine...?"  
>Manny stared at the butterfly's fully-erect member and blushed, still panting softly. "U-um...OK."<p>

**-0-0-**

The puppet boy hesitated for a moment. Shrignold's cock was throbbing right in front of him, waiting for him to touch it. Finally, he slowly lifted up his hand and stroked it gently. Shrignold gasped in pleasure and his body shivered as he let out a moan.  
>Manny started to feel comfortable with all this - it was making him feel good again. Maybe it was because he was making Shrignold feel good...?<br>He stroked the butterfly's member faster, and Shrignold threw his head back.

"O-ohh, _yes~,_" he moaned, "Y-you know, sometimes it helps to suck on it a little."  
>Manny looked up at him and nodded. He brought his mouth closer to the firm cock and began to suck on the tip slowly, his saliva started to drip from his mouth. Suddenly, with no warning, Shrignold held Manny's head down and thrusted his cock deeper into his throat.<br>Manny's eyes widened in shock, but he still went along with it and continued to suck. After all, he was making the butterfly feel good...

"A-ahh...Sorry about that, I just got a little excited. That usually happens when people's love juices are flowing inside them...!" Shrignold chuckled. "Does my love handle taste good?"  
>"Mhmm." Manny nodded and brushed his tongue under Shrignold's member.<br>Shrignold gasped and shivered at the feel of Manny's tongue. "Aaah...k-keep doing that, please..."  
>Manny obeyed him and sucked him off faster, and his own cock started to harden again.<p>

Finally, Shrignold's whole body tensed up and he threw his head back, spilling his seed into Manny's mouth._ "O-OOOOHHH, FOR THE LOVE OF MALCOLM, __**YES!"**_  
>Manny felt the warm, sticky fluid run down his throat, and then Shrignold pulled his head away and finished cumming all over his face.<br>Shrignold panted and gasped. "Well...?" He smiled exhaustedly, "How does it taste?"  
>Manny could barely speak for a moment; the 'love juices' still coated his throat. "It...it tastes <em>weird<em>..."  
>The butterfly's smile grew wider. "Well, that's what <em>love<em> tastes like!"

He looked down at Manny's penis, which was now hard once again. "Now, bend over so we can explore your_ 'Tunnel of Love'_..."

**-0-0-**

Shrignold chuckled at the sight of Manny bent over before him, and his small butterfly cock pulsated with pleasure, begging for more.  
>"My oh my," he smiled as be flew closer and grabbed his sides, "Your love tunnel is just <em>waiting<em> to be explored...!"  
>Manny gulped and tried to stay relaxed, just as Shrignold told him to. "I-I don't think we're supposed to do this..."<br>Shrignold looked up at the puppet boy and smiled calmly. "That's just your body trying to prepare itself for your love tunnel to be filled up. It might feel wrong at first, but that's normal."

Shrignold brushed the tip of his penis onto Manny's entrance. His dick may have been a little small compared to the child, but Manny's untouched areas were sure to be tight enough for him. Manny bit his lip and shivered at the touch.  
>"Now, this is probably going to hurt <em>slightly<em>, but just relax your muscles and it'll start to feel good, alright?"  
>Manny nodded, and then he felt Shrignold penetrate his tight asshole. A small moan escaped his mouth as Shrignold slowly went deeper into him. Shrignold chuckled at the boy's reaction.<br>"Well, my friend...can you feel the _**love~?**_" He pulled out of Manny halfway, then thrusted back into him. Manny couldn't help but gasp in pleasure.  
><em>'My, he's really enjoying this...,'<em> Shrignold thought to himself,_ 'And he's a __**lot**__ tighter than I had realized!'_

Once he felt Manny was comfortable enough, Shrignold began to go faster. He reached down to Manny's small cock and began to stroke it gently. "It especially feels _great_ when your love juices start to flow inside of you."  
>Manny moaned louder as he felt two types of pleasure at once. "A-Aaahhh...That feels really <em>good...!<em>"  
>Shrignold grinned and stroked Manny's member faster, literally pounding into his tight hole.<p>

Eventually, Manny felt close to his orgasm. His moans were bringing Shrignold close to his release as well, and he threw his head back. "_Oooohhh_...Just a little more...!"  
>His butterfly wings flapped frantically, and as he felt his abdomen tense up, he cried out in pleasure. <em>"-AAAAAHHHHH, <em>_**YES!**__ OH SWEET MALCOLM, IT FEELS SO __**GOOD-!**__"_

Manny couldn't take it anymore. He let out a loud moan as he came into Shrignold's hand, and Shrignold filled up his asshole with his own cum in return.  
>Manny's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt the warm, sticky liquid inside of his body, and his vision faded as Shrignold finished cumming inside of him.<p>

**-0-0-**

Manny woke up back on the tree branch he was sitting on before Shrignold carried him off, his overalls were slightly disheveled. He looked around and saw nothing but trees, trees, and more trees.  
>Suddenly, he saw Robin and Manny walking up to the tree.<p>

"There you are," Robin looked up at him, "We were looking _everywhere_ for you - you missed out on our chicken picnic!"  
>Harry rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I don't even know why you <em>really<em> wanted to come out here to begin with..."  
>Robin glared at the tall, red, hairy creature. "Those chickens were on the Birds' Most Wanted List, and they <strong><em>needed<em>**to be put to justice!"  
>"Well, whatever. We at least saved you a hard-boiled egg, Manny." Harry held up a plate with a hard-boiled egg on it.<p>

Suddenly, the egg cracked and began to hatch, and out came a hideous blue-haired caterpillar-like creature.

"..._Father!_"


End file.
